List of transgender-rights organizations
Groups that campaign for the rights of transgender, transvestite, transsexual, third gender and other gender variant peoples have been in existence since the mid-20th century, and have multiplied greatly in number since the 1990s. They may use a civil rights or minority rights political discourse, or may instead aim to challenge the very institution of gender. Their goals are varied, but include legal change, such as recognition in one's chosen sex on official documents; challenging discrimination in institutions such as prisons, housing, employment, health and education; and combating violence against transgender people. International * FTMInternational * International Foundation for Gender Education (IFGE) * Transgender Community of Police and Sherriffs - in Australia, Canada, the United Kingdom and the United States. Europe * France ** Caritig * Germany ** German Society for Transidentity and Intersexuality * Norway ** LFTS, the National organization for transsexuals in Norway (http://www.lfts.no) * Sweden ** Benjamin, the Swedish Patient Organization (http://www.foreningenbenjamin.se) ** KIM (http://www.kim.nu) ** Full Personality Expression-Sweden (FPE-S) (http://fpes.se/) * Switzerland ** Trans Group, Association 360, Geneva, Switzerland (http://www.360.ch/espace/trans) * United Kingdom ** Gender Identity Research and Education Society ** Press for Change Africa * South Africa ** Gender DynamiX Asia *'Hong Kong' **Transgender Equality and Acceptance Movement (TEAM) (http://www.teamhk.org/) **TransgenderASIA Research Centre (http://web.hku.hk/~sjwinter/TransgenderASIA/) *'PRC China' **Chinese Angel (http://www.xiasl.net/) *'Philippines' ** Society of Transsexual WOMEN of the Philippines (STRAP) (http://www.tsphilippines.com) *'Taiwan' **Taiwan TG Butterfly Garden Latin America *'Argentina' ** Association of Argentinian Travestis, Transsexuals and Transgenders (ATTTA) ** Association for the Struggle for Travesti and Transsexual Identity (ALITT) ** Organisation of Travestis and Transsexuals of the Republic of Argentina (OTTRA) ** RedTrans MaV ** United Association of Travestis, Cordoba (ATUC) *'Chile' ** [http://www.gaht.cl/ GAHT - G'rupo de '''A'poyo a 'H'ombres 'T'rans] (Support Group for Trans Men) * '''Mexico ** Comunidad Transgénero, Guadalajara *'Peru' ** Red Carnations * Venezuela ** Respecting Personhood North America * Canada ** Trans Alliance Society (British Columbia) * United States ** Audre Lorde Project ** Equality California (EQCA) ** Gender Education and Advocacy ** GenderPAC **Gender Spectrum ** GID Reform Advocates ** Ingersoll Gender Center ** International Foundation for Gender Education ** Intersex Society of North America ** Institute for Transgendered Education (ITE) ** Illinois Gender Advocates ** Jewish Mosaic: The National Jewish Center for Sexual and Gender Diversity ** Massachusetts Transgender Political Coalition ** National Center for Transgender Equality ** National Gay and Lesbian Task Force ** National Transgender Advocacy Coalition ** Southern Arizona Gender Alliance ** Sylvia Rivera Law Project ** Tennessee Transgender Political Coalition ** Transgender Advocates of Central Texas ** Transgender American Veterans Association ** Transgender Community of Fire and EMS (TCFEMS) ** Transgender Health Action Coalition ** The Transgender Fund ** Transgender Law Center (San Francisco, California) ** Transgender Law and Policy Institute ** Trans Gender Education Association of Greater Washington (TGEA) ** Transgender Community Coalition (San Diego, California) * Mexico ** Disforia de Género Oceania * Australia ** Australian WOMAN Network ** Sex and Gender Education Australia (SAGE) ** FTM Australia ** TransGender Victoria ** TransWest — Transgender Association of Western Australia (Formerly GDFWA) Historical :United States * The American Society for Equality in Dress (published two editions of a journal in 1952, led by Virginia Prince) * Street Transvestite Action Revolutionaries (STAR, founded in 1970) * Queens Liberation Front (New York, founded 1970) * Transsexual/Transvestite Action Organization (TAO, founded 1970) See also * List of transgender-related topics * Legal aspects of transsexualism * Transgender publications * National Center for Transgender Equality Category:Transgender Category:Lists of organizations Category:Rights organizations